Letters To Clara
by MysteryGal5
Summary: While Clara is traveling among the stars, Danny writes her some letters for the holidays ((Clara x Danny, One-Shot, AU))


**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**

**I loved Oswink. I loved them. In my opinion, it sucked shit that Danny died and became a cyberman. **

**So...**

**This short story is an alternate universe where Danny spends his holidays writing letters to Clara who's travelling in the stars.**

**Copyright: The One**

* * *

><p><em>December 25th, 4:30 PM<em>

Dear Clara,

It's been seven hours since you left. Twice now, I've started to go to your apartment and ask how you like your Christmas gifts and then remembered that you weren't there. I've gotten so used to you that it's strange that you aren't here anymore, wandering around. I've called you a few times, but I don't mean to be possessive. I don't want you to feel that I'm a cage to you. I think, overtime, that when you're with The Doctor, that you're freer, and I'd hate to ruin that free time. I'm going to have to distract myself till you come back.

So that's what I'm doing now.

I've decided to sit and write to you, hoping that it'll feel like talking to you. It sort of does. I can imagine you standing above me scolding at me for not indenting or underlining the date with a red pen. You do that sometimes but unlike your students, I never complain. You smile at my idiosyncrasies and accept that they exist. And in seven short hours, I've started to miss that.

I wonder what you're doing now. I'm betting by now, you've saved an alien empire that's sixty light years away and been appointed their queen. With all the threats out there, I hope you're safe. Please be safe. It would hurt me if you weren't.

I would've loved to go home with you. Just a week or two off and spend it together. No kids, no lesson plans, no meetings, nothing. Just you and me. I could join your family for dinner, talking over one another where they tell me funny stories of you as a child and you hide behind your second glass of wine completely embarrassed. And maybe, I'd sleep in a spare bed, or the couch, or on the floor beside your bed if you want me to.

I think about that sometimes, falling asleep next you. I mean, hearing your breaths as they go in and out.

Wow.

This letter has gotten foolish and you know how I detest looking like a fool. But I still do. For you.

Danny.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

_December 25th, 10:25 PM_

Dear Clara,

It's almost time for me to sleep but I can't seem to relax. All I can think about is you. I'm terrified you're going to get hurt. I know sometimes you wouldn't tell me if you're alright and I would have to get it out of you. That kind of led to its own paranoia. Although, I know you're in safe hands. Whenever I hear the TARDIS, I fear the worst. The Doctor would come out alone with a look of regret saying that you're not coming back and he couldn't save you.

I wish you were here. I wish I could just see you.

You're never even going to see this letter. How humiliating.

I want you home. I keep thinking of your smile and worrying that I'll never see it again.

I hope you come back to me, Clara.

Merry Christmas,

Danny.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

_December 26th, 10:00 AM_

Dear Clara,

Bless. I've made it through the night. When I finally woke up, I convinced myself that I'm too worried. I made a promise to myself that I would focus on work and not fret about you.

Although eventually, a swarm of thoughts only about you flood my head. I'm so selfish. You have the opportunity of a lifetime and I'm sitting here complaining about wanting you beside me. Having written that out, I feel like an absolute ass. You're exactly where you're supposed to be.

I should've told you this, but you've changed since I first met you. You've gotten so much stronger. I'm not arrogant enough to believe it's because of my since it's probably not. It's the experience. From the very beginning, you've had your own kind of fear and it's evolved into your own kind of courage. I bet The Doctor sees that in you. I regret not telling you that.

Danny.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

_December 26th, 7:40 PM_

Dear Clara,

I've been thinking of the kisses we've shared. Every single one of them. Sure, we weren't each other's first, but I'm glad to say that I wish you we're mine. I've seen so much, Clara, and so have you. But nothing can ever be as painfully beautiful as any of our kisses. I wish it was something I could capture with a camera and just show the universe that this is what it feels like to jump out of a plane without a parachute.

These letters are so embarrassing. I hope I burn these so you don't read them.

Danny.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

_December 27th, noon_

Clara,

I might as well tell you this since someone's bound to tell you anyways. I've been thinking of the little things you do. Sometimes you sing or hum while walking down the halls. Sometimes when I enter your classroom, I hear the harmonies you've saved in your heart spilling out the door. The school seems empty without you.

I also miss your smell. I miss the perfume the drifted off your hair when you turn around to laugh at me. It's intoxicating.

So I went up to your classroom and opened one of your desk drawers to take out the small perfume bottle you keep in there. I sprayed some on my handkerchief, again, something to make it seem like you we're here. And as I was leaving, some other teachers caught me. I'm not so sure what they we're thinking, but that was all because I miss your scent.

Danny.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

_December 27th, 11:00 PM_

My Dear Clara,

I've never written a love letter, so don't ever come back if I fail. The simplest thing to say would be to say that I love you. So here goes: I love you, Clara Oswald. I'm afraid that somewhere in the deepest trench of your heart is a love for someone else that will never drown. No scolding from my boss, no horrid memories, no isolation in my youth has ever hurt more that you being separated from me. Although I'm grateful that you decided to go, I'm not so sure it took me to realize that, but I knew that it would kill me to know that the only reason you would ever stay back was because of me.

Clara, my love, you're my light in the darkness. You're not the world. But you are everything that makes the world good. Without you, my life would still exist, that's about it.

I have no idea what else to say since my mind is so tangled. Here's all I can say left:

I love you, Clara Oswald.

Yours Forever,

Danny Pink.

* * *

><p><strong>Wasn't that cute?<strong>

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!...again.**

**Follow my tumblr! Link is in my bio!**

**Please review, follow and favorite!**

**Oh! And feel free to leave a request.**

**~ MysteryGal5**


End file.
